Retail stores that sell food, including pet food, are typically laid out to include an ambient-temperature dry food area and a refrigerated or freezer section, e.g., the frozen food section. Many foods, including pet foods, do not need to be frozen or refrigerated. Dry dog food and dog food treats are just one example of a pet food that is not refrigerated nor frozen. For human consumption, peanut butter, jelly and bread are other examples of food that are not typically refrigerated in a retail store.
Dog food, however, can also be sold refrigerated or frozen. Refrigerated or frozen dog food, however, is required to be located in the frozen food section. This section is typically located in another part of the store as compared to the ambient-temperature dry food area where typical dry dog food is displayed. Moreover, pre-made sandwiches including peanut butter, jelly and bread are also sold frozen; however, these pre-made sandwiches are also required to be displayed in the frozen food section of the retail store.